


BoasKi

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Summary:Kibum is a popular fansite for boa, but he's having a hard time when someone keeps insisting on stealing his shots. Was it just him, or did that backup dancer just wink at him??Thanks:Thank you to @elflikek and @keyspiration for always helping me~A/N:This fic has been a long time in the making, I'm so glad I finally got to finish it for this event ^^ I've come a long way in a year! I hope you enjoy it~
Relationships: Choi Minho & Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	1. “how handsome..”

Two more songs, two more songs and Kibum would finally get to see his idol. Two more songs and these dumb girls next to him would finally shut up about how handsome their oppa was. Dreamcon had always been more of a burden than anything, but the few moments he got to see her were worth every second despite waiting more than a few hours for Boa to grace the stage.

The previous boy group finally left, making way for the more senior artists to take their turn. After hearing the brief introduction, Kibum picked up his camera, set up the shot as he stood on his step stool. There she was, the lights glimmering off of her sequined dress, her toned legs displayed in her black knee-high boots. He felt the breath taken from his lungs and snapped a few shots, but there he was again. Just behind Boa stood his biggest distraction. 

This comeback had featured male backup dancers, as per usual, but, these were different, these were new. One, in particular, caught Kibum’s eye and he was always drawn to him as he danced. It was apparent the dancer was a rookie, not as polished as the others, but he had the face of an idol, the face of someone built to be in the spotlight, and Kibum couldn’t take his eyes away.

Flash.

Kibum’s fingers were trained from years of experience. He took another shot as the well-toned man adjusted, showing off more of his golden skin. He watched as the hands gripped at the air, forming into fists, the long digits drawing him in. 

Flash.

Another shot, he couldn’t help it. He took one more detailed one of Boa, but the dancer’s profile was behind her, his perfectly coiffed hair shimmering in the stage lights from too much hairspray.

Flash.

When the two danced in tandem he felt like he was in heaven, the two working closely, their eye contact, their intimacy, it was everything. 

Flash. 

They struck their ending pose and Kibum took one more shot of the suited man before it was over. Boa bowed while the dancers quickly fled the stage. Kibum watched the man leave in the darkness. He could barely see the other’s face but swore the man winked at him. Boa gave a momentary thank you before leaving, waving to the audience before she ducked away. But Kibum was stuck, trapped by what he thought he had seen. Just the trick of the light, just the angle, the kid must have gotten a bug in his eye, yeah that’s it.. he nodded to himself. 

While the next group prepared, Kibum slipped away from the crowd and headed for the meeting point. He had recruited one of his friends who ran fan sites for other groups under Boa’s company, and they planned on meeting up for drinks afterward to post their pictures on Twitter.

When Kibum approached the tall banner outside of the venue he found Jonghyun leaning against it as he looked through the shots he had taken. The spring night was cool as the sun had already set, leading them to walk back beneath yellow street lamps. Luckily they were leaving before the mass exodus that always clogged the subways. 

“Jjong!” Kibum called out, “Come on, let’s get going.. I want to post before Taem does.”

“You two still in competition?” Jonghyun asked as he slung his camera over his shoulder.

Kibum shot the man a sour face, “It’s not much of a competition. I get more likes on my photos anyway. As long as I post first.” He added, reminding the shorter man the importance of posting early.

The two walked to the bus stop that would take them back to the bars of Hongdae, chatting about the performances as they wandered.

“What did you think of that rookie group that opened this year?” Jonghyun asked, nudging the other's shoulder.

Kibum shrugged, crossing his arms as they waited for the bus. “They’re okay, nothing too exciting.. I heard their company’s been putting them on some extreme diets though, they looked too thin..” he said with worry. The bus came and they got on, sitting side by side. 

“So, how did your boys do?” Kibum asked once they were settled in for the short bus ride, “I actually missed them, my camera was acting up.”

Jonghyun’s eyes practically lit up as he began talking, “Um, gorgeous?” He said as if he was shocked by the others questioning. “Jinki was incredible tonight, but you already knew that I’m sure.. I just love my shining boys.” He sighed, looking out the window to see the quickly passing trees still in bloom with pale pink cherry blossoms. “They’re all my faves, but tonight Jinki was just something else.”

Kibum chuckled, “You’re cute..”

Jonghyun opened his mouth to protest but their stop had come up, so he stood and led Kibum out onto the busy street. “Where to now?” He asked, looking around at the crowds.

“Somewhere away from all these people, “Kibum grumbled, taking Jonghyun by the wrist to a less traveled road. They found a small izakaya to settle in and sat together at the bar. The atmosphere was dark and warm compared to the cool night air. Kibum ordered a carton of sake and some udon for the both of them before pulling out his camera to get back to work.

“So what do you have for me?” He asked, flipping through his own shots. There were some nice ones he found and took a picture of the screen with his phone to add his watermark to.

BoasKi. He had come up with the name after much trial and error. He wanted something short, concise, and this was simple and memorable enough for him. He worked on editing his photos while Jonghyun flipped through his own, uploading the pictures of Jinki onto his own twitter.

“There, I posted before Taem,” Kibum grinned, proud of himself. It was only a few pictures, but it was enough to pull the attention to his Twitter. He posted the picture with the tag “Iconic,” something he had seen foreign fans do in the past.

Once the sake came and he took a picture for his personal Instagram before pouring two glasses. He clinked his with Jonghyun’s which still sat on the bar while the other focused on his uploads. “Are you going to join me?” Key asked while he quickly downed the glass.

Jonghyun nodded, grabbing his shot glass and taking a small sip, “here, I got some nice photos, feel free to share.” He handed the other his camera and looked through his Twitter. He noticed Kibum's post and frowned, “those are all the nice ones you got?”

Kibum felt his face grow hot from embarrassment, “Well.. there was this girl in front of me, and she was really tall.. and she kept bumping into me!” He explained exasperatedly, gripping the carton of sake until it bowed from the pressure.

Frowning, Jonghyun looked over them again. He couldn’t help but notice the same man was in the background of all of them. He kept the information in the back of his mind but didn’t make a comment so as to keep the peace for now. 

The two finished up the night a little tipsy. Kibum thanked Jonghyun again profusely before getting on a bus to take him home. Once he was back in his small apartment, he looked through his photos again, grinning at the handsome man who lurked in the shadows. He had one photo where the man had been looking directly at him. The eye contact was enough to feel his heart fluttering. He took a picture of that one and shared it on Twitter with the caption, “how handsome..” 


	2. “What? Why lead me on like that??”

Another boring week went by, each day slower than the last while Kibum waited for Thursday. Boa’s first open fansign in COEX would be held that day, and while he hadn’t applied to attend himself, he would wait out in a prime position for photos to upload later. Given that she wasn’t performing, Kibum wouldn’t have to deal with that distracting dancer either.

When Thursday finally came, Kibum left his apartment bright and early to stake out a spot for taking quality photos from just the right angle; he had done this often enough to know the perfect positions. Once he set down his step stool and approved of his location, he slipped away to find a snack to enjoy while he waited.

Fansigns were always such a burden to get into, but luckily he had bribed the right people just enough to get into almost any event. It was expensive, it was hard work, but for him it was worth every penny if it meant Boa would recognize him. Over the years he had always changed his hair to draw more attention to himself. These days he kept it blonde and a little longer whereas before it had been short and bright pink. He liked how he looked enough now to keep this style through this era for Boa, but considered changing it again if she had a repackage. These were the sorts of decisions that were always on his mind. Being someone’s fan, as well as running a fansite was more work than it would seem to the average fan. 

While he waited, nibbling on some cheap kimbap he had bought earlier, he watched the fans file into their seats. Across the way he saw Taemin setting up for photos as well. He scoffed and left his spot to see the other.

“Hey, didn’t get a seat?” He asked the kid as he was taking out his camera.

Taemin looked back frowning, “I see you didn’t either..”

Kibum crossed his arms, “I chose not to.” he explained, “and what’s your excuse..?”

“I noticed you were getting more likes than me on your fansign photos, so I chose to follow in your footsteps,” the younger man teased.

Those words only made Kibum more annoyed. He was about to go off on the other about how he was his senior and should be given more respect, but a woman’s voice came over on the mic announcing Boa's arrival. Kibum poked the kid in the chest, “Meet me after, we need to talk.”

He slipped away, back into position, and fiddled with his camera settings. He heard the excitement grow and held up his camera, taking pictures as Boa came out. She looked impeccable, her hair in perfect delicate curls around her face, her outfit on point. She had just come back from a pre-recording and was wearing the same outfit, a short navy dress, covered in glittering stars and the same black thigh-high boots.

Kibum snapped as many pictures as he could, getting her profile as she smiled, making sure to get her wearing the cute hats fans brought, and her shocked expressions. She was adorable. He kept his camera up to his eye until it warned of a filling SD card. He brought the camera down and fiddled around in his bag to find a new one, cursing at his foolishness for forgetting to start with a new one in the first place.

He was going to pick up the camera again when he noticed a masculine hand holding the handrail in front of him. Those long tanned fingers, the strong wrist, he recognized it, but he couldn’t place where. His eyes followed the arm up to a man dressed in a black Adidas t-shirt, wearing a black mesh mask and a black ballcap to conceal his hair, but when Kibum met those doe-like eyes, he froze.

He watched the man's eyes crinkle up, signaling a smile from behind the mask and his heart melted.

“Hey Kibummie,” the man said softly so no one else could hear. “It’s been a while.” 

The words sent a chill down his spine, “H- how..?”

The man took off his mask, revealing a bare face with not a single flaw on it, “Meet me at Starbucks.” He said, pointing in the direction of the cafe, “I’ll be waiting there for you when you’re finished..”

Kibum watched the man walk away. He was only wearing a T-shirt and sweats, how did he look so perfect despite this? He blinked a few times before realizing he was missing his shots. He whipped back around and trained his camera on Boa, getting the last few shots he could. Boa gave a few goodbyes, waving directly at Kibum, giving him a few nice shots and he smirked when he realized she hadn’t looked at Taemin. The kid was young, still learning to stand out, and his black hair and cut up outfits wouldn’t help him. As soon as she was gone, the crowd that had gathered dispersed, and Kibum was left shoving his camera into its case. 

He was about to run when he saw Taemin approaching. “So where are we going to talk this out?” The younger asked.

“Nowhere,” Kibum mumbled, “something came up, leave me alone.”

Taemin frowned, “What? Why lead me on like that??” 

Kibum rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t leading you on, just.. something more important than you came up.” Taemin was left frowning as Kibum disappeared into the dispersing crowd of avid Boa fans and curious passersby who had joined the masses. 


	3. “If you’re Boa’s fansite, what are you doing taking pictures of me..?”

Once they were alone, Kibum got straight to the point. He sat across from the handsome man with his arms crossed, his iced coffee making a pool of condensation as he looked the man up and down. “How do you know my name?” He asked directly. “I don’t share that information on my Twitter, so how do you know, huh?”

Minho raised his hands almost to guard himself against the verbal accusations, “I know because, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Kibum watched as his lips curled up into a smirk. “I know because you’re Kibummie.”

“Stop calling me that!” Kibum barked loud enough for the busy cafe to grow quiet. With a pink blush dusting his cheeks he leaned lower, “Why do you call me that?”

“You don’t remember?” The man asked, pouting. The image was enough to make Kibum shiver. “English class, at university?” 

Kibum narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about? I don’t know any..” he stopped himself from calling the man handsome. While he definitely looked the part, the way he acted now, all smug, it made Kibum want to slap the expression from his face. “I don’t remember anyone that looks like you.”

“Sure you do,” Minho smiled warmly, “The class was at 8 am, right? I would come in late, usually about five to ten minutes and I would sit in the back so no one could tell anyway. Back then my lisp was a bit stronger.. But I’ve worked hard to get rid of it.”

As the man before him talked, Kibum slowly started to make out who he was, a mousy kid who would always come in late. He always wore something baggy, a hat sometimes. He worked hard to blend in, and it worked. It worked well enough that Kibum had to rake through his memories just to remember his face. 

Once it hit him, his eyes widened, “Oh my God.. Minho? You’re Choi Minho?! You were terrible at English! Actually.. I don’t remember you speaking a word of it in our class.”

Minho rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his coffee. “It’s stupid that they make that class a requirement. I’m pretty sure I slept through that whole class.” 

“You know a few times you would snore and the teacher would ask one of us to throw something at you,” Kibum shook his head, “God.. I can’t believe we were in the same class.. I can’t believe you look like this! In my memory, you’re just this blob in the back of the class.”

Minho laughed loudly, a hand hitting his knee as he guffawed, “Kibum.. I had rehearsal so late into the night, and by the time I could sign up the only class left was at 8 am. I really had no choice!” He shook his head, still chuckling to himself, “But what are the odds. You’re a major fansite and I’m working for your idol’s company..” he hummed sipping from his iced coffee.

“So, you mean to tell me, you were working at SM that whole time?? Like the whole time you and I were at university you were working?” Kibum asked curiously, wondering how this man could live two lives like that, but after asking, he realised he did the same.

Minho smiled a little, looking Kibum directly in the eye, “You know, I knew you were a fan of Boa, I mean.. We all knew. You didn’t even try to hide it. But one morning, I was there before you at class. I honestly couldn’t believe it! It was rare for anyone to come in after me, but you were late.. And after a moment of googling I realised just where you had been.” he shook his head, “You’ve been a fansite this whole time, haven't you?”

Kibum crossed his arms, “Don’t judge me. I love this job, and it put me through college. Do you know how much money you can make off of these pictures??” 

Minho nodded, “I know, it’s obvious you’re doing well since then, but.. There’s something I just can’t figure out..”

“What’s that?” Kibum asked, bringing his drink to his lips.

Minho leaned closer, his chin resting on his palm. “If you’re Boa’s fansite, what are you doing taking pictures of me..?” His voice was low, intimate, it would have affected Kibum anyway, but the words were enough to have him spit out his drink, dousing the table in the cold drink.

Backing up a bit, Minho snorted, “I’ll get napkins.” When he returned, Kibum was using the few napkins he had grabbed earlier to save his clothing first. Minho made quick work of the table, wiping it down before he helped Kibum clean himself up. 

The hands reached out to touch Kibum’s chest where the majority of the coffee had spilled and Kibum immediately pushed it away, “S- stop, just..” he looked up to see Minho’s cheek had a drip of coffee on it and blushed, reaching up to remove the mistake.

“I’m sorry, that just took me by surprise,” Kibum mumbled once they were both sitting and relatively clean. He felt bad, but at the same time, he wasn’t expecting such a comment.

Minho only shook his head as Kibum tried to apologise, “please, it’s not so serious, don’t worry about it. But at the same time, my question still stands.”

Kibum glanced up and narrowed his eyes, “What about it, huh? Sometimes you get in my shot!”

Raising his eyebrows, Minho smiled, “Oh? Is that it? I’ll ask them to change my position, would that be better?”

Kibum squirmed in his seat a bit but didn’t comment, “Just.. let me do my job, and you can do yours.” He looked Minho in the eye, “I can compensate you on that top, if you want. If not, I have work to do.”

“Fine, but I have my eye on you.” Minho reached into his pocket and wrote his number on the napkin, “If you’re bored, text me.. It was fun reminiscing with you today.” 

Kibum snorted, he took the napkin and carefully folded it before putting it in his pocket despite his look of disgust. He waited until Minho was gone before he pulled the paper out and immediately added the number to his phone. He then called Jonghyun as he left the shop, walking through the flashing screens that promoted some brand he didn’t care for but smiled when he saw SHINy, his friend’s favourite group.

“He went to school with me!!” Kibum announced as soon as Jonghyun picked up.

“I’m sorry, who went to school with you? What are we talking about?” Jonghyun asked on the other line.

Kibum rolled his eyes, “Boa’s backup dancer!” 

“You mean the one you took more pictures of than Boa?”

Kibum bristled, “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about… but yeah, that one.”

He could tell Jonghyun was smiling as he spoke, “Well, I guess that gives you an in, right? You can get closer to him to get into events and stuff.” 

Kibum blushed, he wondered if he could use the guy like that, but the thought was brief as he shook his head. “No, I can’t do that to the guy. He’s..”

“Too pretty? Your type? Your crush?” Jonghyun tried finishing for him, “Then you’ll want to be close to him anyway, right?”

“I- I don’t like him! I mean sure he was pretty from a distance, but..” Kibum shook his head, “I should go, my bus is here.” He lied as he stood in the bustling underbelly of the mall.

“Fine, fine, go home and rest.. Also, Taemin beat you to posting the photos. Just wanted to tell you now before you get disappointed later.”

Kibum groaned as he hung up and walked around shopping by himself when he found Taemin sitting in the central library. The room was over two stories tall, an atrium surrounded by bookshelves that reached the glass ceiling. The overall atmosphere was pretty calm apart from the loud tourists posing for photos before the tower of books.

“Look who it is! How did your private meeting go?” Taemin asked, smiling at Kibum. Kibum could see the man’s laptop clear as day and all he saw was his Twitter, open and active. It wasn’t hard to recognise the twitch at the corner of the man’s mouth as he tried to suppress a smirk.

Kibum sat beside him at the desk, “Oh it went well.. But I’m here to talk about you.”

“Me?” Taemin frowned, “What about me?” 

Kibum could feel the anger from before rising up in him, but he pushed it back down with a long sigh. “Look, kid, if you want to be successful in this world, you need to focus, got that? Boa has to be your whole life, you have to dream of Boa, you have to listen to Boa always, you have to stand out more so Boa will recognise you. I know you’re new, but.. You really need to do something about this getup.”

Taemin blinked up at Kibum, “I- You’re helping me?” he asked, shocked at the man’s sudden kindness.

Kibum smiled a little and placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder, “You love Boa, right?” Taemin nodded eagerly and had Kibum chuckling. “Then I can’t hate you forever.. But, I know I get better pictures than you anyway. I’ve been in this business for years, she knows where to find me.” He grinned and stood. “See you at the next event, kid.”


	4. "You looked cute getting all flustered..”

This is the hottest Kibum has ever been, he was sure of it as the sweat dripped down his neck to dampen his shirt. This level of dedication was unrivaled. It was exactly the form of dedication he was insisting Taemin should invest in.

For a pre-recording Kibum had arrived at 4 am waiting to get his number called. Given his past experience he had it down to a science that he was almost always able to get into the standing section, his skilled fingers fast to apply for the pre-recordings. Sadly, this was rumoured to be the last. This was his last chance to see her at such a small distance for free. Despite the heat, despite the hunger, it was all worth it.

When they were finally being brought in, he looked behind him to see a mop of black hair concealing a younger man’s face. He smiled, happy to see Taemin had taken him up on his advice. They waited patiently before they were brought into the small hall. He filed into the front and realised he was in a perfect position to see Minho. The realisation had him blushing, but he didn’t try to move as he was already locked in by the people pressing up against him from behind.

The room was nearly full when he could see some shuffling behind the partition protecting Boa from the fans. They cheered when they caught a glimpse of the woman between the breaks in the panel but they died down when she was unable to be seen again.

Before she got on stage, the dancers got into position. Kibum tried not to look in Minho’s direction, but once they caught each other's eye Minho sent a wink his way and he shivered. The girl next to him nudged him and whispered, “you’re so lucky..” Blushing Kibum simply nodded to the girl, unwilling to express his embarrassment.

Minho laughed loudly, which only caused Kibum to hide his face even more. He was only saved when Boa stepped onto the stage, the crowd screaming their excitement as they waved their fanlights at her. Once Boa was front and center, he was able to focus on her, only briefly noticing Minho pouting in the background once the attention was off him.

He cheered as they went through the first set, his eyes glued on Boa. These free front row seats were hard to beat. He felt the need to capture every movement. It all happened in a daze. They screamed the fanchants, they shook their lightsticks in time with the music to show their support. This wasn’t just a performance for Boa, it was more to prove to the world how loved she was.

The song quickly ended and Boa left the stage with her dancers, leaving the crowd in silence. Kibum watched her as she left and his eyes were then level with Minho’s after she ducked behind the privacy screens. Minho gave Kibum a wink and he gulped, looking away, his cheeks going red again.

“Do you know him?” the girl beside him asked but Kibum frantically shook his head, mouthing ‘stop it’ to the tall man before looking away again.

When he looked back at Minho he could see the man looking down at his phone as he leaned against the wall off stage and soon felt a buzz in his pocket. He gulped and looked back at the screen that was playing reruns over and over of certain shots, hoping to focus on something else, anything but Minho’s eyes that seemed to be boring a hole into him. 

Boa only needed one more performance for the filming crew to make sure it was perfect, and when she was done, she thanked everyone before waving goodbye to her fans, bowing graciously. Kibum would have enjoyed the moment, he would have said how gracious Boa was, so considerate, but Minho was behind her, sticking his tongue out at Kibum as he followed the artist out, knowing most of the fans were too enamoured with Boa to notice

Once they were back outside, Kibum checked his phone to see the message from Minho.

“Meet me at the cafe, the expensive one in the main building on the second floor.”

Kibum rolled his eyes, he could have just gone home, he could have just ignored the message, but no. Something led him to follow the instructions from the man and he begrudgingly went to the cafe, buying an overpriced americano before he sat with his back to the door. 

It didn’t take long until Minho showed up. He heard the deep voice order and rolled his eyes before Minho sat across from him. 

“You read my message,” Minho grinned.

Kibum leaned back to give himself distance from the man, “So what if I did, it’s not a big deal..”

“Oh yes it is, you actually followed my instructions! I’m impressed, you seemed to want nothing to do with me back there.” 

Kibum shook his head as he pursed his lips, “What sort of unprofessional do you have to be to  _ wink _ at me while you’re preparing to perform!”

Minho hummed, his hands moving over his iced coffee, to remove the drops of condensation that had formed from the humidity of the summer. “Well.. you looked cute getting all flustered..” he shrugged, “How could I not!”

With his eyebrows raised, Kibum balled his hand into a fist to stop himself from punching the man in front of him, “Stop messing with me! I’m serious!” 

Minho held up a hand in defense, “I’m not messing! I’m telling the truth! It was fun to tease you is all..”

Kibum sighed, leaning back against his chair, “So what is this, hmm? What do you want to talk about.” 

“I-” Minho started before tapping the sides of his glass, “I just wanted to see you again..” he said truthfully, “I.. enjoyed meeting with you the day before and..” He shrugged, “I don’t know, I just wanted to see you.”

“Well, you saw me, okay? Are you satisfied now?” Kibum snapped, feeling his frustration finally boil over. He couldn’t help it, something about Minho just made him irritable.

Minho took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, sure, I’m satisfied.. I’ll see you around, Kibum.”

Kibum pursed his lips, he felt bad for lashing out, but he didn’t know what to say to make it better. He shouldered his bag onto his sunburnt skin from earlier that day and looked Minho up and down, “Yeah.. I’ll see you.” He managed before wandering off.

Later that night Jonghyun called Kibum. The music show had just aired and Jonghyun had noticed Kibum’s hair standing in the front row. 

“I saw you!!” Jonghyun exclaimed, “You were right in the front! And oh my god did you notice that backup dancer?? He was all  _ over _ you. I mean, not really, but his eyes were almost always looking at you! I think he likes you or something because that eye contact was intense. I mean, I don’t think I would be able to handle that if it were Jinki looking at me like that.” 

Jonghyun’s voice continued to prattle on and Kibum was almost tempted to hang up on the man, but he finally cut him off. “That man is a nuisance and I want nothing to do with him.” 

“Nothing??” Jonghyun exclaimed, “He’s cute! How can you just.. Not like him at all??”

“This isn’t a matter of liking him or not liking him, Jonghyun, it’s a matter of my dignity.” Kibum sighed, “The man was winking at me during rehearsals! How unprofessional! And he wouldn’t stop watching me, I felt so uncomfortable.” 

“Uncomfortable?” Jonghyun hummed, “Well if he made you feel like that, I don’t think that’s good.” 

“Yeah, I want nothing to do with that weird man,” Kibum replied bluntly, ending their conversation on it altogether.


	5. “Flirting? I was only complimenting you.”

Seoul Fashion Week. It was finally Seoul Fashion Week. Kibum had saved all his pennies, he hadn’t had a coffee in months just to experience this. It had been two months since Boa had ended her promotional period, but the event was enough to spread rumours of a repackage through the fandom. Kibum was finally going, and he was going to be front row at one of the most coveted events of the year.

Kibum ripped apart his closet in hopes to find something somewhat fashionable. He didn’t have expensive clothes, but with what he had he knew he could put together something nice. A pair of black pants, a striped top, and a denim blazer. It wasn’t expensive, but he felt it made him look professional. He looked at his camera as he put together a clutch to carry his things in and regretted having to leave it behind, but he had no choice. There would be no photos at the event, and if there were, they would only be on his phone. 

He left the house with only the essentials and rode the subway to the event. It was odd to arrive at the private yet public event. People asked to take his photo and he accepted, knowing it would end up in the back page of some blog post. He didn’t have a known name, he didn’t have a title people could attach to him, he was just a guy to them.

When he entered the venue he was quickly directed away from the press to a side door where he could enter the dark room and wait for the show to start. He was there far too early and waited, looking down at his phone as others filled in around him. Chewing his lip anxiously, an old habit that he never seemed to be able to let go, he felt someone sit next to him and tensed. He suddenly felt like a fake, a fraud when he noticed the expensive suit. It was a grey plaid, an expensive-looking fabric, but he didn’t say a word, only scrolling through his Instagram more quickly. 

He was checking through the “Seoul Fashion Week” tag in hopes to see Boa’s arrival when he came across the familiar man. Shocked to see Minho so well dressed in the three-piece suit, he zoomed in on it, checking the details of the garment when a low chuckle came from beside him. “Oh, do you like the suit? My agency is letting me borrow it for this event..”

The hair rose on Kibum’s neck and he turned to see Minho smiling down at him. It took everything within him to keep from screaming, “W- What are you..”

Minho grinned, “I told you I would see you around, but I didn’t think like this.. Two months and you haven’t even messaged me?” He gave Kibum a cute pout, it was cute enough to make Kibum want to smack it off of his face.

“I- I didn’t think I needed to message you,” he tried to say with a cool head but his words came out through gritted teeth. 

Minho’s pout turned back into a warm, comforting smile, “Well, I’m happy to see you here anyway!”

Kibum ran a hand through his hair, “You just had to be sitting next to me, didn’t you?”

“It was purely luck,” Minho reassured him, patting Kibum’s knee.

The touch was enough to have Kibum tensing up in his response. “L- Look, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but stop it.”

Before Minho could make a response the lights dimmed and the music picked up. A man came out to announce the theme of his showcase and soon models were walking out mere feet in front of them.

“That dress looks nice,” Minho whispered in Kibum’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Kibum balled his hand into a fist to keep himself from snapping at Minho. This event was too classy, it was too nice to make a ruckus, but he felt the urge strongly. 

Minho leaned closer again when another woman walked out in a more avant-garde piece, he placed his hand on Kibum’s thigh for support as he spoke. “I never understand outfits like this.. Like what’s the point?”

Kibum bit his lip, letting out a squeak, “K- Keep your hands to yourself, Minho.” 

He felt Minho’s eyes on him before the man talked again, “Oh? Is that bothering you? My mistake.” he patted Kibum’s knee before taking his hand away again. “You know, you’re cute when you blush like that.”

Kibum bit his lip harder, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap the man or kiss him. The emotions flying through his head were almost too much to bear. 

“Why do you keep flirting with me?” Kibum finally whispered back once he could control himself.

“Flirting?” Minho asked, “I was only complimenting you.”

Kibum couldn’t tell if Minho was just playing dumb or if he was serious, either way, he felt Minho was leading him on and it bugged him to no end.

The first round ended and they clapped politely, Kibum leaning back in his seat. He didn’t want to give Minho the satisfaction, but he finally had to ask, “When is Boa showing up?”

Minho smirked, realising he had some value to Kibum. “Do you really want to know?” He asked in his ear.

“Yes.. I need to know how long I have to deal with sitting beside you.” He mumbled through a clenched jaw.

Minho hummed, “Okay, I’ll tell you if you promise to come with me after the show.”

Kibum opened his mouth to loudly protest, but he realised he didn’t really have a leg to stand on and nodded, “Fine, fine..”

Chuckling, Minho pointed to the front of the catwalk, and almost on cue the lights went out and he could hear Boa’s voice come through the deafening silence. 

The song was clearly new, it was something they hadn’t heard at all before and Kibum was practically on the edge of his seat, taking in the performance as best he could. Next to him, Minho tried to speak but he waved his hand at the other, trying to shut him up.

Boa strutted down the catwalk as she sang, her movements powerful and captivating. She glanced down to see Kibum and gave him a wink and a wave. The action was enough to make Kibum want to cheer his excitement but instead, he sat like a deer in the headlights, unable to process what he had just experienced. He was trapped there until Minho patted him on the back, pulling him down to reality. 

“You really like her, don't you?” Minho said softly.

Minho brushed him away, “She’s my idol, you wouldn’t understand.”

The crowd cheered when she finished and just like that the show was over and they were left to go home. Kibum stood and pocketed his phone, ready to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

He was about to yank out of the grasp when Minho reminded him, “You made a promise.” 

Kibum looked back at Minho and rolled his eyes, “Fine, what do you want to show me?”

The next hour was a daze. He was taken through the crowd of photographers, some asking for Minho and him to stand together and pose for the cameras. He was pushed into a van, he was assuming it was just for Minho but the driver didn’t ask questions as they drove off away from the ever-watching paparazzi.

“Y- You won’t get in trouble for this?” Kibum asked, glancing back at the men who had just been taking their photo as they drove off from the scene.

Minho chuckled, “I’m a backup dancer, they don’t care about me. And to those guys, we’re just pretty faces.” 

Kibum pursed his lip, he hadn’t protested to all of this yet, but when they stopped in front of a familiar building he tensed and just shook his head, “no, no, I’m not going in there, you can't make me.”

Minho frowned, “I thought you would be excited to see Boa’s company building.

“I’m a fan, not some sort of stalker..” Kibum said bluntly, making his stance clear.

Minho sighed, “Look, I need to pick up something, so.. Just follow me.” 

He left Kibum with little to no option on the matter, grabbing his wrist to lead him through the building until they were in some sort of walk-in closet of sorts. It was a room just filled with clothes from the floor to the ceiling. 

“Noona!” Minho called out and a woman poked her head out of one of the racks.

“Minho! I wasn’t expecting to see you all the way out here at this time. Did you damage the suit? Or do you want something new for the after party?” The woman asked, her hands immediately running over the fabric of Minho’s outfit as she looked for any damages that may have occurred. 

“A change in clothes would be nice, something a little more breathable perhaps.. And, I would like something for my friend here.” He motioned to Kibum who blushed once he was brought up.

Kibum pointed to himself, “M- Me? No, no I don’t need..” His voice trailed off as the woman brought out a measuring tape and stretched it down his torso.

Kibum didn’t fight her once she started mumbling measurements, “You have a very nice figure you know..” she complimented once she was rifling through a rack of black suits. “Here, try this one on. You’re virtually the same size as a backup dancer, but a little thicker in the thighs..” she bit her lip. “Maybe it’s best to wear one of Jinki’s suits..”

Kibum’s jaw dropped, “Jinki? Like, from SHINy Jinki??” He asked incredulously. 

“Yes!” the woman smiled, “You shouldn’t be so impressed, aren’t you a model or something?” 

Kibum went to shake his head, but Minho nodded for him, “Yes, he’s a model, he’s cute right?”

Kibum fought the urge to elbow him in the stomach, especially when she continued to compliment him. “I’m surprised your agency didn’t set you up with a better outfit..”

“I- I didn’t realise I would be going to the after-party..” he said truthfully, sending daggers in Minho’s direction to express his annoyance with the situation. Deep down he was grateful, but the stress of finding an outfit, going to meet Boa, this unexpected situation was enough to be frustrated with.

The woman frowned, “You should find a better company..” She hummed, “I know there’s an opening here, and if you’re not very well known but have experience, you would have a leg up in the competition.” She finally returned from her search deep in the clothing to hold up a sharp-looking suit.

“T- There’s no shirt..” He noted.

She nodded, “That’s the popular look these days, just try it! If you don’t like it we can always change.”

Kibum’s eyes darted around the room as he looked for a dressing room, but when there was none he sighed.

“Here, change behind the clothes..” She led him around the corner, away from Minho’s prying eyes. “Sorry, usually model types are comfortable changing in front of anyone. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Kibum waved a hand, “I- It’s fine.. I’m just, Minho and I are old friends so it feels weird.”

She nodded, “Come out when you’re ready.”

Kibum held the suit, it was marked with Jinki’s name on the collar and he shivered, wearing an idol's clothes wasn’t on his list of things to do in his life, but here he was. He slowly undressed and slipped into the pants. They were a little big for him, but he was able to tighten them around his waist. He then pulled on the suit coat, feeling the soft silk of the sleeves glide over his smooth skin and buttoned the front. He looked down at the pale patch of exposed skin. One wrong slip and he would expose his chest to the world. He thought it would bug him, but something about the risk was invigorating. As he walked towards the end of the row of clothes, he caught a glimpse of himself and couldn’t believe what he saw. He couldn't believe that was him in the mirror. He ran his hands over the front of the suit, feeling the rough fabric under his fingers. This was him, this was really him. He caught himself smiling and walked confidently back towards the others 

Minho didn’t say a word, but the woman was fussing over him again, checking his suit, pressing down on the collars to make sure they stayed flush with his chest.

“Do you like it?” She asked, her hands moving up to his hair to part it off to the side, hoping to renew its volume from earlier that day. “There, you look perfect!”

Kibum smiled down at her, “Thank you for your help. I would have felt like a mess at that party.” He then looked to the speechless Minho only to see the man swallow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Minho took him off his guard when he grabbed Kibum’s hand to take them away. 

“Thanks, Noona,” Minho mumbled in passing.

The two quickly jogged through the halls, Minho never giving Kibum a chance to say anything or stop them. They were finally back in the van, “Take us to the party.” Minho instructed, his voice low and commanding.

They were in the car, they weren’t rushing anymore, but still, Minho kept his hand tightly on Kibum’s, it was as if he was scared of letting go. Kibum didn’t try to pull away, he didn’t loosen his grip. He wasn’t sure why Minho was doing this, but he knew he didn’t want to upset the man by letting go as he seemed adamant about holding on.


	6. “He’s my date.”

“He’s my date,” Minho said bluntly to the bouncer who had looked at Kibum with some scrutiny when they walked up.

Kibum opened his mouth to protest, but Minho’s hand tightened around his, keeping him silent. The bouncer only raised an eyebrow but soon turned to let the two in.

“Thank you,” Minho smiled, leading the other into the restaurant. Minho’s company had booked the place out and invited as many popular faces as they could. The tables had been arranged away from the center of the room so people could mingle through the crowd.

Kibum looked through the crowd, his annoyance with Minho claiming they were an item dissipated through his distraction. He squeezed Minho's hand in excitement and leaned closer to talk.

“Oh my god, that’s Luna! And look, Jinki!! Oh my.. I’ve never seen so many famous people in one place! I need to take a selfie with Jinki, Jonghyun will never believe me if I don’t have proof.”

Minho chuckled and pulled Kibum a little closer, “Sorry about before by the way..” he said softly, “They only let in dates.. You know, to avoid stalkers coming in.”

Kibum pursed his lips but then nodded, “I understand, but this doesn’t mean you’ll need to hold my hand all night, right?” he asked, wiggling his arm until it wiggled Minho’s too, “My hand is getting sweaty already.”

Minho laughed and let go of the hand, “If you’ll stay by my side, then yes.” he let go and snaked an arm around Kibum’s waist. 

Kibum’s cheeks grew hot and he tried to slip out of the grasp carefully. Minho gave him a frown but let him go.

“Drinks!” Minho smiled weakly despite the enthusiasm in his voice, “I’ll get us some drinks, stay here.”

It wasn’t easy to follow Minho’s instructions when there were so many distractions. He turned to his left and saw a man he swore he saw on some drama. He turned to his right and smiled when he saw a woman he knew to be an idol from a different company. He was about to walk off and explore when someone grabbed his arm. 

Kibum rolled his eyes, “fine, fine, I’m staying here, like you said. But don’t you want to grab a tab-” When he turned his eyes were met with Boa’s. It was Boa’s hand on his arm, it was Boa who wished to keep him there. He felt like his heart was melting, like he was going to die in front of her. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out.

Boa let go of him and adjusted her dress, clearing her throat, “This party is for VIP’s only, are you stalking me? Should I call security?”

Kibum’s eyes widened and he eagerly shook his head only to be saved by Minho.

“Boa!” He smiled, handing Kibum a glass of champagne before hugging the woman, “I see you’ve met my date.” 

“Date?” She narrowed her eyes at Minho, “Minho, you can’t be serious, this man is using you.” 

“Using me?” Minho frowned, “I don’t think so.. He and I went to university together.” 

Boa took a step back and looked between the two before blushing, “I- I apologise, I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

Kibum shook his head, finally finding his voice, “N- No need to a-apologise, I- I never follow you to these events, but I can understand your concern, I’m sorry.” He bowed his head to her.

She shook her head, “You two look cute together, and.. You look nice, when you’re not behind a camera.” She smiled and turned away before Kibum could thank her.

Kibum looked at Minho, and then at his glass before downing it, “Cheers!” He clinked the empty glass with Minho’s and grinned, “I can’t thank you enough for this.”

Minho snorted, “And it’s only the beginning of the night..”

The two wandered through the crowd, Kibum keeping close to Minho as he promised. People who recognised Minho would wave to him, and ask about Kibum, only to hear the same excuse. Kibum grabbed another glass on his way, while Minho only sipped at his.

When they finally found a table, Kibum felt as if he had been talking with people for ages, but despite the stress of meeting so many people, he had managed to pocket a few business cards in the process.

“Can you believe they find me good looking??” Kibum asked once they sat only to receive a snort from Minho, “I mean, I’ve never considered modeling, but I feel like I already have the job!”

Minho shook his head, “You’re cute, and a bit naive.. How can you be surprised people find you good looking?”

Kibum shrugged as he thought of a reply when someone in the distance caught his eye. “Oh my god it’s him, wait here.” He said to Minho, taking a swig of his drink as he stood.

“Jinki!” He called, pulling out his phone. The man turned away from whoever he had been talking to with a smile.

Kibum bowed in apology to the man, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but can you take a selfie with me? My friend is _not_ going to believe me when I tell him I saw you.”

“Of course!” 

Kibum held up his phone and smiled brightly next to Jinki, holding up his hand in a peace sign. “Oh god he’s going to kill me when I send him this, thank you so much!”

Jinki waved a hand, “It’s nothing, and what’s your name?”

“Kibum, Kim Kibum, I’m Choi Minho’s date.” He pointed over to Minho who was chatting with some woman and smiled at the two.

Jinki gave a small frown, “I didn’t realise he was seeing someone..”

Kibum let out a nervous laugh, “a- ah he’s.. I mean we reconnected from university recently.. It’s not very serious yet.” 

Nodding, Jinki smiled again, “I’m sure you two are happy.” He said before turning back to the man. 

Slinking away, Kibum found a man carrying a tray of shots and grabbed two, one for himself and one to share with Minho.

“I can’t believe they have shots here,” he hissed to Minho, “I mean, I didn’t realise you guys went so hard, you know?”

Minho chuckled, “Do you want to go hard?”

“Drinking on someone else's dime? Yes.”

Kibum drank enough to feel loose, he drank enough to compel him to dance when the song shifted. Little did he know Minho’s eyes were always on him, always watching. If he had known he would have told him off, told him to leave him alone and pretend they had never met. Of course, these were all empty threats. He didn’t want to see Minho leave, especially when Minho had treated him so well, and he looked divine in that suit.

Drink after drink, Kibum downed them all until he lost control. He danced among idols, among people he would have dreamed of meeting when he was sober. Being under the influence he flirtatiously danced with men, women, anyone that gave him attention. He hadn’t even realised Jinki had slipped his number into his pocket and whispered something into his ear as he did so. 

Something about that moment felt significant because soon he was being led out of the crowd by a strong hand. When he looked up he saw Minho’s concerned expression looking back at him.

“Hmm? What do you want?! I’m fine!” Kibum slurred but held onto Minho’s arm as if it were the only thing keeping him up.

Minho shook his head, “You’re too drunk, we’re going home.” He mumbled, squeezing Kibum’s hand.

The next thing Kibum could acknowledge was the back of a smelly cab. He looked at Minho whose dress shirt had been unbuttoned down to his jacket. Kibum’s eyes momentarily focused on the spot and he gulped before looking back up at Minho.

“You were jealous,” Kibum said with some clarity before he broke into fits of giggles, “Jealous? Of those guys? You’re so silly..” He brought a hand up to Minho’s chest and felt the soft skin that covered hard muscle, “Mmm and what was that about, hmm? Pretending to be my boyfriend all night? I noticed Jinki’s plus one was a friend..” 

Minho swatted Kibum’s hand away, but his cheeks were bright red, “N- No I.. Look, he’s an idol, he can do what he wants, I’m just a pretty backup dancer.”

Kibum pouted, “I disagree..” He slid over to the middle seat so he could cuddle into Minho’s side, burying his face in the man’s shoulder. Minho smelled of sweat and alcohol but it smelled good and Kibum gently kissed the fabric as almost a gut response, “You’re more than pretty, you’re hot.” He said before cracking up, hitting Minho’s thigh as he laughed, “Man, look what alcohol does to me, I’m brave enough to tell the cute boy I like him!” 

Minho cleared his throat, but a gentle arm wrapped around Kibum’s shoulders, holding him in place so he could feel the other’s warmth spreading to himself. 

Kibum gently closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was leaning against Minho in an elevator. “Oh, taking me to some motel?” Kibum asked, still slurring his speech, “So you got me drunk and now you’ll have your way with me? Fine.. at least I like you.”

Even though Kibum couldn’t see it, Minho rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Stupid kid..” he mumbled. Minho dragged the man out of the elevator and over to his apartment. Once they were inside he helped Kibum out of his shoes. Once he was free, Kibum was stumbling into the entryway. He wandered down the dimly lit hallway, every once in a while placing his hand on the wall to hold himself steady.

“Finally, we’re at this motel,” He announced proudly before walking further to find himself in a well stocked kitchen. “I didn’t know motels had kitchens.” He noted, glancing at the full shelves and messy counter. “Anyway, get undressed, you’re no good like that.” Kibum waved a hand over in Minho’s direction before he undressed himself, stripping down to only the pair of tight underwear he had donned that morning. 

Once he was less clothed, he walked towards Minho slowly waiting until he was close enough to press his lips against Minho’s. While he kissed the stoic man, he tried to strip Minho as he led them to the nearest couch. 

Minho didn’t fight the kiss, but he kept his mouth closed, and he didn’t fight falling onto the couch either, with Kibum on top of him. He was too excited, too nervous, but when Kibum’s hand moved to his belt he needed to draw the line. 

“Kibum,” Minho whispered, his hands moving to stop the drunken man, but he didn’t need to. Kibum’s hands soon slowed, his lips sliding off of Minho’s as he began snoring gently against Minho’s bare chest.

Minho let out a relieved sigh and softly pushed Kibum off of him. He slid out from under the man and left to get two pairs of pyjamas, something that could keep Kibum warm on that cool summer's eve. He carefully dressed the man and cradled him to carry him from his livingroom to the bedroom.

Scared Kibum would assume they slept together, he tucked the smaller man in and left to sleep on his couch, curling up alone for the night.

* * *

Kibum awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, he awoke to a pounding headache and the sun’s bright rays only increasing his pain. Where was he? This bed was far too big to be his own, this didn’t smell like home, it smelled like a man’s cologne, and sweat. He opened his eyes to see a pile of laundry filled with someone else’s clothes sitting in front of the wardrobe.

“What the fuck?” He mumbled and rolled over, almost expecting to see some guy he had gone home with the night before, but when the bed was empty he was even more confused.

Kibum sat up and groaned, holding his head as the pain pulsed through his skull. “Fuck..” He slipped out of the bed and took the duvet with him to wrap it around his body and head as if it were a shield from the invasive sun.

He carefully wandered out of the strange room to a small hallway that opened up to a living area, a couch that faced the tv that was already on, playing some foreign soccer game. To the left, a kitchen that was a little cleaner than he remembered it being, was filled with the gentle bubble of coffee brewing.

Once he was in the room he glanced over to see a sloppy mess of black hair poking out from the armrest of the couch.

“Minho?” Kibum croaked, clearing his throat. His voice was tired from trying to scream over the music the previous night, tired from his excitement when his favourite songs came up while he danced.

The mess of hair picked up and when it turned around, Minho was smiling gently. “Good morning sleepy head, like my motel?”

“Motel?!” Kibum asked, looking around himself in shock only for Minho to laugh loudly at his appalled expression.

“You’re cute when you’re drunk, but did you really have to think I was bringing you to some sleazy motel?!” Minho tutted and shook his head, “Sit, I’m already making you some soup and I have some pain pills ready.”

Kibum didn’t speak but followed the directions and sat on Minho’s couch, waiting to be doted on. The man brought him a tray with a hearty stew and a cup of coffee alongside some pain relievers.

“Only have what you’re comfortable with for now, I’m amazed you didn’t get sick last night, but.. grateful.” He looked away mumbling to himself, “I just washed those sheets..” Minho sat across from him, giving him some space.

Kibum blinked down at his spread, the stew looked amazing, but as it bubbled up he felt his stomach lurch only to choose the coffee first. 

“T- Thank you, Minho,” Kibum mumbled before he sipped the coffee, taking the pills with it.

Minho shook his head, “I’d like to think you’d do the same for me..” he smiled, and noticed how Kibum held the glass with two hands. “You’re cute..” he said softly but bit his lip, as if the action would prevent himself from saying more.

Kibum narrowed his eyes at Minho, placing the coffee back on the coffee table beside the stew. “Why are you doing this?” Kibum asked once he had a clearer head.

“Why am I doing what?” Minho asked, finally looking back at Kibum.

“Taking care of me, being nice to me.. Aren’t we practically strangers?” Kibum asked, his eyes boring holes into Minho.

Minho blushed, a little taken aback, “I hardly think we’re strangers.. Just, acquaintances who are reconnecting.. But, I mean you kissed me a lot last night, so perhaps more than acquaintances now..”

Kibum gulped, his ears turning a bright red, “I- I was drunk. I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t been drunk, you know that, right?”

Minho chuckled, “You’re acting like you’re guilty of something.” He tutted, shaking his head. “Kibum, I know you have a crush on me, I know you’ve had a crush on me for quite some time.” He grinned, “Why deny it when I like you too?”

Kibum squirmed in his seat, “Y- You can’t prove that! You can’t prove I-” His voice cut off as he realised Minho’s final sentence. “You what?”

Minho grinned and stood, carefully stepping closer to Kibum, “I like you, is that a problem?”

Kibum blinked, “I- I don’t think it should be..” before he knew it Minho’s hand was on his chin, tilting Kibum’s head up so he could be kissed by Minho’s soft lips.

The two stayed in that kiss for what felt like an eternity, Minho only pulling away to smile “God, I've wanted to do that since last night.. It was so hard to hold back when you were all over me!”

Kibum gulped, “I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it made the waiting all that more fun.” Minho kissed Kibum again before sitting beside him on the couch. He could finally let himself fall into the emotions he desired the previous night but was too scared to feel. He never wanted to take advantage of Kibum, he only wanted to love him for who he was when he wasn’t under the influence.

Kibum still couldn’t believe this was all happening. It was like he couldn’t believe Minho would like him, but when Minho took Kibum’s hand he found himself resting his head on the other's shoulder.

They sat like that until the game went to commercial. Kibum loomed back to Minho and squeezed his hand, “Were you actually jealous last night?” He asked, remembering the way he had been pulled away from the party.

“What did Jinki say to you?” Minho asked, narrowing his eyes but still holding Kibum’s hand tighter.

Kibum gulped, “I- I don’t really remember. Something about.. his phone number.” Kibum closed his eyes as he tried to remember, “I think.. he sounded upset, but he told me to give his number to my friend..”

Laughing, Minho shook his head, “I guess I was jealous for no reason.”

Kibum blushed, “I- I told him we were dating.. so I don’t think he would have tried anything.”

Minho hummed and kissed Kibum’s cheek, “How can I be mad when you also said we were dating then.”

That morning Minho carefully nursed Kibum back to health. It was after another long nap when Kibum finally sent Jonghyun the selfie he took with Jinki, adding a heart to the message. In mere seconds Jonghyun was calling him, causing him to sit up from Minho’s comfy bed.

“Where are you?” Jonghyun asked before Kibum could even speak. “I’ll kill you for not inviting me.”

“I didn’t really have a choice Jjong.. I mean, Minho brought me there and..” he suddenly felt a hand on his waist, trying to pull him back down and he jumped “oh my god! Minho!” He hissed, looking down at the seemingly napping man.

“Minho? Kibum.. don’t tell me, you’re at Minho’s place..”

Kibum rolled his eyes, but Minho’s hand was gently massaging his side to coax him down. He laid back and let Minho’s arms and legs wrap around him. “So what if I am? If you’re not a dick about it I’ll give you a present.”

“You could have given me one last night, but you completely disappeared! I even asked Taemin what happened to you!”

“What if I told you I have Jinki’s business card?” Kibum said bluntly, “What if I told you he asked me to give it to you specifically?”

Jonghyun gulped, “I- I’m sorry..”

Kibum giggled and took Minho’s hand from his waist to kiss the soft skin, “I have to go.. but think of what you can do to repay me,” He teased before hanging up.

Once he set his phone down Minho was nuzzling into his side, kissing his neck gently. 

“You’re so needy,” Kibum mumbled, running a hand through Minho’s messy hair.

Minho looked up at him with a sleepy smile, “I’ve never shared a bed with someone like this..”

“Never?” Kibum asked, feigning his incredulousness, “Well, I guess I need to make it worth your while..” he turned over to kiss Minho deeply, giving more heat to the kiss than the few they shared before. With a clear head and a lack of hangover, Kibum felt more confident to ask for more from Minho.

Minho hummed against Kibum’s lips. It wasn’t long before he guided Kibum so he was on top of him just like how they had ended up the previous night. He kissed Kibum’s nose and smiled, “On top, just what you like.” 

“I’m sad you know that from my drunk self.” Kibum admitted, his legs naturally straddling Minho’s torso, but Minho was eagerly shaking his head in denial.

Minho’s hands moved to massage Kibum’s waist with his thumbs, “You gave me hints so I can’t mess up today.” He grinned, “Besides, you’ve spent so much time looking at my body, isn’t it my turn to look at yours?” He let his thumb slip beneath Kibum’s shirt and grinned up at the other. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying the same to you, mister photogenic?” Kibum rolled his eyes, “Don’t you know how many of my shots you’ve messed up?”

Minho grinned and guided Kibum down for a kiss, his hand moving over Kibum’s jaw, his thumb brushing Kibum’s cheek as he slipped his tongue into Kibum’s mouth to heighten their intimacy. He pulled away panting and chuckled, “Maybe it was on purpose..”

Kibum snorted, “At least I can kiss those pretty lips now..”

Minho pretended to be scandalised by the comment, “Have you been imagining kissing my pretty lips this whole time??”

Kibum smirked but only responded with another kiss as he allowed his hands to explore Minho’s body. He wanted to know Minho as well as he knew himself. He wanted to memorise every groove of muscle, every gentle slope and hidden soft spots on his chest. What surprised him wasn’t Minho’s body, but the feeling of something hard soon pressing against his ass.

“That didn’t take much..” Kibum commented to a blushing Minho. When he looked down Minho was like putty beneath his roaming hands. He looked needy as his lust filled eyes looked over Kibum’s face, biting his lip. 

“I’m sorry,” Minho managed to whisper.

Kibum shook his head and bent down to press his lips against Minho’s now bare chest. “Don’t be..” he whispered between kisses, “It’s flattering.”

Minho was able to hold back his need, but when Kibum’s lips found a nipple he couldn't help it and thrust against Kibum, his hands holding the man in place as he moaned.

Kibum gasped from the sudden movement and looked down at Minho, deciding on what to do next. He felt too lazy for sex, but his body was also filled with desire. After a moment of thought he got off of Minho and moved carefully down, making his head level with Minho’s crotch. He was slow when he pulled Minho from his pyjama pants, but once he saw Minho’s member exposed to the cool air he kissed the tip and giggled.

“You’re bigger than I was expecting.. Not like I was looking or anything.” 

Minho only whimpered in response, a hand moving to gently pet through Kibum’s hair as if it were a deterrent from just thrusting forward.

Kibum was slow, he took Minho into his mouth carefully, his hand holding the base before he started to bob his head slowly, his tongue working the sides as he attempted to take him deeper and deeper. He was practically gagging when Minho's hand returned to grip Kibum’s hair as he thrust deep once, his opposite hand muffling a grunt as he came unravelled by Kibum’s work.

After pulling off to breathe again, Kibum swallowed and looked up at Minho in amazement, “That was..”

“I- I know it was too fast!” Minho tried to defend himself only to receive a head shake from Kibum who stepped closer his legs straddling Minho again before he kissed up Minho’s chest to his lips. He could tell Minho was embarrassed, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable so he brushed it off like it was nothing.

“It was perfect..” Kibum smiled, nuzzling into his chest in hopes to calm his racing heart.

Minho’s hand gently pet Kibum’s hair, pushing down the parts he had messed up in his earlier grip. Before he knew it, Kibum was falling asleep on his chest again. This time he didn’t try to move Kibum off for fear of Kibum being upset. He kept Kibum safely on top of him, hoping he felt better when he awoke.

As he lay there with Kibum gently snoring in his ear, he wondered when he should tell Kibum they had shared his first time? That moment was more important to him than Kibum may know, but he wished to share all of his firsts with Kibum from now on.

Fin

* * *

Postscript

Kibum sat across Minho, crossing his arms, “You liked me first, just admit it!” He fought back despite the quiet restaurant they were in. It was their one year anniversary and despite how wonderful everything was, Kibum still had a bone to pick with Minho.

“I didn’t like you back in college, that’s for sure,” Minho teased, “Look at you, the pot calling the kettle black.” He shook his head, “I only noticed you after finding.. How many was it? Twenty photos of me from _various_ events on your fansite?” he grinned, sipping from his wine.

Kibum tensed, “I- they were just from adjusting the camera settings, I swear!” 

“Mmm hmm.. And who was the first one to initiate a kiss?” Minho asked, swirling his glass of wine confidently. 

Kibum scrunched his nose, “I was drunk! How was I supposed to know, and by the way, why didn’t you kiss me back, huh?”

Minho raised an eyebrow, “Oh? I didn’t kiss you back? How were you able to tell what I was doing if you don’t remember kissing me first anyway?”

Kibum fumed, “I- You can’t prove anything! I didn’t lie!” 

“Sure,” Minho winked, but leaned forward, kissing Kibum’s forehead, “Even if you were just acting drunk, I’m glad you kissed me first.” He smiled, placing his hand on Kibum’s cheek, “I didn’t have the guts to kiss someone as pretty as you anyway.”

Kibum didn’t respond, he only pressed against Minho’s lips harder, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar desires he had that first night they had together. Despite their bickering, Kibum knew he loved Minho, maybe by next year he would finally say those words, maybe by next year they would have an apartment together with a dog they could raise as their child. Maybe..


End file.
